


Help

by Jathis



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no excuse other than I like Dredd 2012 and Star Wars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

The Force Sensitive known simply as Anderson frowned as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She shook her head before lowering it, splashing water in her face and blowing it out of her mouth and nose. "Kriff..." she muttered as she turned the water off and stood back up, drying her face before turning to the door to leave. She stood in the doorway, looking into the room she had been given by the Resistance.

General Hux's little brother sat at the foot of her bed, his knees hugged to his chest as he stared at the wall in front of him. He lifted up his head when he heard the door open, blinking his false eyes at her, trying and failing to hide the fear that practically washed over him in massive waves. "...Are you going to do it now?" he asked.

"I think if I wait any longer the others will use more physical means to find out what you know," she answered, moving to stand in front of him. She watched the way he winced at the threat, sighing as she waited for him to look up at her.

"Will it... Will it hurt?"

"Not if you don't fight me," Anderson answered.

"I...okay..."

She reached out and pressed the palm of her hand against the side of his face and she gently pushed.

* * *

They had found him hiding in General Hux's room while assaulting the First Order in their own territory for once. One of the older Rebels had been ready to shoot him in the back of the head when Anderson had stopped him, noting the similarities between Techie and the hated General. He was taken back to their base instead in the hopes that combing through his memories would produce useful information for them.

Anderson insisted on being the one to deal with him. She didn't like some of the looks the others were giving the trembling man. The idea that she could possibly be leaving him alone with someone who only wanted to hurt him made her feel ill.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was how dark it was. There was nervous whimpering and then the sound of boots clicking on the hard floor, coming towards her. "Techie?" she asked. "Techie, where are you?" She stepped forward and gasped as everything around her started to shift and change and suddenly Techie was standing in front of her.

"You were right," he whispered, "I don't feel any pain." He was dressed in formal clothing that actually fit him, still bright yellow and orange. His hair was clean and held back with a ribbon. His eyes...his eyes were natural and blue.

"Techie, I need to find out about your brother."

"Which one?" he sadly asked.

"What do you mean?"

Techie shrugged and pointed over her shoulder. She turned to look and frowned as she saw two figures standing before her. There was General Hux in full uniform, glaring at her with cold eyes and a curled upper lip of disgust. The other was the same man and yet not the same man. This one was dressed similarly to Techie, his hair uncombed as he smiled, teeth white and bright as he chuckled. "There's the General...and my Big Brother," he whispered.

"...Two?"

"I know...I know my big brother has...has done a lot of evil things," Techie stammered, wringing his hands as he looked at the General. "He's killed a lot of people and caused a lot of pain for even more. But...but he's still my Big Brother," he said, looking at the other specter now. "Somewhere in there..."

Anderson closed her eyes and focused, raising up a hand before stepping forward, touching the General.

* * *

"I know the location of some of his bases." Everyone in the debriefing room looked up at the announcement. Anderson stepped further into the room, followed closely by Techie. "He's helped a lot and should be allowed to stay," she added, gesturing to the other.

General Organa looked at Techie and back at Anderson, smiling faintly as she nodded her head. "Nice work. I knew you could do it."


End file.
